A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) generates an analog signal based on a digital input value. The “precision” of a DAC refers to the number of bits of the digital input value that the DAC converts to an analog output signal. A 20-bit DAC has a higher precision than a 12-bit DAC. The voltage range of the analog output signal of a DAC is also a design consideration. DACs are available in a variety of configurations and are used in a variety of applications. DACs typically use a reference voltage. The amount of headroom in a DAC refers to the voltage difference between the highest voltage the DAC is capable of producing on its analog output and the lowest power supply voltage level that is required for the desired precision. The headroom can also be expressed as the difference between the highest reference voltage level and the lowest power supply voltage level. Some applications benefit from higher precision DACs (e.g., a 20-bit DAC versus a 12-bit DAC), DACs that are capable of generating a higher range of output voltages (e.g., up to 30 volts versus 5 volts), and DACs that have a smaller headroom (e.g., 1V versus 1.5V).